


Jet Black Hearts 1.19: Sarah Blake

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Sarahwouldn't get her hopes up again.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 1.19: Sarah Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.19, "Provenance."

Sarah woke up and reached over and Sam wasn't there anymore.

***

Her father was back from Philadelphia, so she joined him for lunch. He waited until after they'd ordered before talking business.

"The Collins estate had a perfect set of Louis XV reproductions," he said. "And Judith Syed asked a fairly reasonable price for that triptych you wanted." He paused. "Unless, of course, you'd like to set that afire, too."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "One painting," she said. "One painting that was at two scenes of murder. _At least_."

"Please." He gestured as if sweeping the accusation away. 

"Dad," she replied. "Do we really want to be the auction house of murdered people?"

"Fine," he harrumphed. He speared another piece of pasta, then heaved a sigh. "I am sorry, sweetheart. About Evelyn."

Sarah felt her shoulders slump. "Sometimes I can't believe it."

"The police haven't found any more leads?" he asked.

She looked down at her plate. "No," she said. "Nothing."

***

The next time her father bought a creepy painting from an estate sale, she spent a week and a half delving into its origins before she let him put it up for auction. 


End file.
